Angels Crepuscular
Angels Crepuscular are a peculiar Loyalist Chapter of Adeptus Astartes, allegedly created during the 4th Founding in early to mid-M33. They were created using the gene-seed of the Angels Sanguine Chapter, and are thus a Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels. Like all Blood Angels Successors, the Angels Crepuscular suffer from the Blood Angels dreaded Flaw and are afflicted by the Black Rage and the Red Thirst. Like their Primogenitor Chapter, the Angels Crepuscular are considered only a partially Codex-compliant Chapter. Elusive and mysterious, the Angels Crepuscular are known to shun the company of their Blood Angels cousins and other Space Marine Chapters as much as discretion and convenience allows and they almost never interact directly with the human forces of the Imperial Guard. They are well-known for their mastery of stealth and night-time warfare as well as their gift for the silent kill. Chapter History Secretive, reclusive and little-known outside the fellowship of their closest cousin Chapters, the Angels Crepuscular are without a doubt the most idiosyncratic and mysterious of all the Successors of the Blood Angels. Though a relatively old Chapter and descended from one of the most respected and beloved First Founding Chapters, the Angels Crepuscular are all but unknown to the masses of the Imperium. Even their name means very little to all but the oldest and more established Chapters of other lineages. Angels of the Night The Blood Angels and their Successors are rightly famous for their martial prowess, their indomitable valour and their nobility of spirit and majesty of aspect. The names and heroic deeds of the Scions of Sangunius are known across the length and breadth of the Galaxy, gracing the honour rolls of the Imperium and spoken reverently and with awe by untold millions of people. Conversely, the names of the Blood Angels and their Successors conjur up fear, mistrust and loathing in the hearts of just as many, for all too often these names are associated with acts uncontrollable bloodlust and wanton carnage - the deadly fruits of the dark seed buried deep in the genetic coding of the Sons of the Angel. To all this, the Angels Crepuscular stand as an odd contrast. Though the Chapter's history is well into its eighth millennium, the battles and campaigns of the Angels Crepuscular are of little renown and - at a quick glance - of small glamour, let alone historical significance when compared to the epic undertakings of their more illustrious cousins. Far from being exalted heroes whose names are associated with magnificent deeds, the Angels Crepuscular are an elusive, immaterial and shadow-like entity whose name crops up here and there in the records that chronicle many dark and obscure passages in the long history of the Imperium of Man. Even so, the name of the Chapter is now just as burdened by accusations of savagery, unreliability and unpredictability as those of so many other Chapters of the Blood Angels lineage. It is, however, of note that accounts of the acts of carnage committed by the Angels Crepuscular are not characterized by the same wide-spread inflammatory condemnation and public outcry that hound their cousins. Rather, they are dark rumours and frightened whispers - unsubstantiated rumours and vague, conflicting legends passed between the soldiers of the Imperial Guard and agents of the Imperium. The reclusive and taciturn nature of the Angels Crepuscular makes it next to impossible to conduct inquiries that would shed any light on the matter. There is, however, one theme that threads its way throughout the tapestry of the Chapter's history: their attacks are almost exclusively nocturnal affairs, often launched under the cover of the falling twilight. The Angels Crepuscular have, by all accounts, honed their skills in stealth, concealment and silent, hard-hitting close-quarter combat to preternatural levels - to a mastery surpassed only by the Astartes of the Raven Guard and their Successors. Many are the tales that speak of the Angels Crepuscular appearing as if out of nowhere, without a sound, to savagely cut down their foes without mercy before disappearing to the darkness from whence they came. Notable Campaigns * Storming of Yssan Prime (891.M33): The earliest of the major engagements involving a confirmed participation of the Chapter, the Goranthian Sieges (866.-893.M33) were a series of prolonged sieges of several worlds in the Gorantha Sub-sector of the Segmentum Ultima, which had risen in rebellion against the Imperial rule. The conflict had dragged on for over two decades without hardly any progress being made by the besieging Imperial loyalists. The Angels Crepuscular deploy three Companies to the aid of the Imperial forces and, most notably, help breach the defences of Yssan Prime, the capital hive city of the Gorantha sub-sector. Following this victory, the rebel resistance crumbles and the rebellion is crushed within two years. Despite helping to secure ultimate victory for the Imperium, the Chapter is criticized for the bloody havoc it wreaks inside the city walls. The Angels Crepuscular leave the system with a thousand prisoners in the holds of their ships. These prisoners are never seen again. * Slaughter at Borsonus (127.M34): The Angels Crepuscular commit a large portion of their forces to a five-year Imperial Crusade against the Orks in the core-ward edge of the Segmentum Obscurus. At Borsonus, the Angels Crepuscular's strike force - made up of the Chapter's 3rd Company supported by auxiliary squads from other Companies - conducts a daring armoured spearhead advance straight into the heart of the Ork horde on the planet. Ork lines buckle in the face of this masterful, unexpected manoeuvre and the Imperial Forces rush to a glorious victory. The jubilation proves short-lived, however, as the strike force's 1st Company Terminator contingent has succumbed to the Black Rage rapidly and without warning. The crazed Astartes Terminators hurl themselves into the ranks of the Guardsmen with homicidal abandon, butchering untold hundred before they are put down, with a steep cost in lives - both Marine and Guardsmen. This infamous incident is remembered as Slaughter at Borsonus. * Nova Terra Interregnum & Chapter Civil War '(mid-M34 - late-M35): During this turbulent period when the Imperium splits into several warring factions that challenge the supreme authority of the High Lords of Terra, the Angels Crepuscular battle with an internal schism of their own. Not one but two radical factions emerge in the ranks of the Chapter: one that argues for allegiance to the rebellious Ur-Council of Nova Terra, the other voicing support to the Ecclesiarchy's increased power in the governance of the Imperium. These two rogue elements plunge the Angels Crepuscular into a bitter Chapter civil war which, though ultimately ending in the annihilation of the dissidents in mercifully short order, leaves the Angels Crepuscular devastated. Following the culling of the rebellious elements within the Chapter, the remaining Angels Crepuscular vocally declare for the High Lords and lend their might to the eventual destruction of Nova Terra. During the campaigns of this era, unprecedented numbers of the Angels Crepuscular succumb to the Black Rage. Following the Cataclysm of Souls, only 300 Battle-Brothers remain. Chapter Homeworld No discourse on the Angels Crepuscular would be complete without even a brief mention of Vesperium, their homeworld. The Angels Crepuscular have always drawn their recruits from amongst the primitive tribes of Vesperium and have been heavily influenced by their native culture in addition to the spiritual legacy of their Primarch. This Feral Death World, located in the north-eastern periphery of Segmentum Obscurus, is known for its almost preternatural beauty. Bathed in the light of a red star filtered through an atmosphere smeared by volcanic debris and gases, Vesperium is a world of perpetual ruddy twilight and long shadows. Its indigenous lifeforms, however, include some of the most fearsome and intimidating creatures known to Mankind. It is no longer remembered when exactly Vesperium was discovered by Imperial Explorators but this is hypothesized to have occurred shortly after the end of the Horus Heresy. Due to the proximity of a minor natural Warp Rift known as the Well of Night, interstellar navigation and travel in this galactic region is challenging even in the best of times and is therefore mostly avoided. Upon closer study, the savage and warlike tribes of the planet were determined to make excellent Astartes'' recruits. Chapter Recruitment Coming soon... Chapter Headquarters The fortress-monastery of the Angels Crepuscular is known as the Tower of Evenfall. It lies hidden in the nigh-inaccessible depths of a range of ancient volcanoes called the Gods' Home by the Vesperian tribes. The Tower of Evenfall crowns the peak of a steep black mountain. The vast squat drum tower has been constructed with bricks hewn from the black stone that makes up the mountain around it, making it all but impossible to detect from a distance were it not for the points of light that glitter atop the mountain and on the upper parts of its face at night. Much of the Tower rests and has been built upon natural formations, causing it to blend to the mountain itself and giving it a forbidding and sinister look. Smaller fortifications, bastions and ramparts circle and envelop the face of the mountain below the Tower, studded with defence weapon batteries. Gargoyles and statues of grim-looking ancient Astartes heroes clad in hooded robes add to the menacing appearance of the colossal building. The inside of the tower, however, serves as a sharp contrast to its bleak and cruel-looking exterior, serving as a testament to the love of beauty common to the Scions of Sanguinius. The walls and floors of its rooms, halls and corridors are of marble and other precious stones of blood red, jet and ivory, accentuated and contrasted by flourishes of other hues. Crystal lamps and ensconced torches burn bright and beautiful. Frescoes and mosaics, tainted glass, effigies and sculptures - they line the walls and ceilings everywhere. Potted plants, flowers and incense scent the air. Fountains and pools of crystalline water play their soft music. The beauty of the place is almost overwhelming, suffocating. The lower levels of the fortress-monastery are found in the caverns - both natural and those expanded and constructed by the hands of man -within the heart of the mountain. Here are the armouries, arsenals and the living quarters of the Chapter's Marines, along with other essential places not worthy of special mention. No description of Tower of Evenfall would be complete without a mention of the Oubliette. A vertical cavern of truly awe-inspiring proportions, its only entrance is a circular hole hidden beneath the floor of the Reclusiam in the Tower. The base of its wall is honeycombed with crude cell galleries that line the circumference of the caverns floor. At the center of the Oubliette's floor is a grim altar, consisting of a thick slab of black marble resting on a base of bleached skulls held together by black mortar, on top of concentric circular steps chiseled into the stone and lit by fires burning in large iron pots. This is where the Angels Crepuscular hold and execute their prisoners and collect their blood to be consumed during the Chapter's rituals. The existence of the Oubliette is the most carefully guarded secret of the Chapter and its existence is unknown to all but the Chapter's leadership. Chapter Organization Like their Primogenitors, the Blood Angels, the Angels Crepuscular are considered only partially Codex-compliant. The Chapter is made up of 10 Companies, with their size, composition and tactical roles following the dictates of the Codex. The Chapter's order of battle does, however, contain formations unique to the Chapters of the Blood Angels' lineage, including: * '''Death Company: Made up of those Astartes whose souls have sunken to the dark depths of the debilitating psychosis known as the Black Rage, the Squads of the Death Company are frequently deployed by the Angels Crepuscular in the vanguard of their assaults. Oblivious to pain and driven by relentless fury coupled with utter disregard for their own well-being and safety, the Death Company can (and often does) engage and triumph over foes with an overwhelming superiority in numbers. The Death Company is led by the Chaplains of the Angels Crepuscular. * Sanguinary Priests: Combining the functions of Apothecary and Chaplain, the Sanguinary Priests serve as the spiritual leaders of the Chapter. Seeing to the mental and spiritual well-being of their charges and providing them with wisdom, focus and guidance, they also bear the sacred task of preserving and safeguarding the precious gene-seed of the Angels Crepuscular. * Sanguinary Guard: This elite corps, made up of the 20 most experienced and decorated Veterans of the Angels Crepuscular, serves as the Honour Guard of the Chapter Master himself. Warriors of unsurpassed fighting skill and death-defying bravery, every member of the Sanguinary Guard is a living legend of the Chapter. In addition to carrying the rare, wrist-mounted Angelus Pattern Bolt Guns, the Sanguinary Guards of the Angels Crepuscular are armed with ancient Power Scythes. * Furioso Dreadnoughts: A modified version of the more ubiquitous Mk IV and V Mars Pattern Dreadnoughts fielded by the Space Marine Chapters, the Furioso Dreadnought is armed with two Dreadnought Close Combat Weapons. Furioso Dreadnoughts of the Angels Crepuscular are found exclusively in the ranks of the Chapter's 1st Veteran Company and Death Company. Chapter Ranks & Titles The Angels Crepuscular make use of many of the titles and ranks found in the pages of the Codex Astartes but they also have several titles unique to them and to Chapters of the Blood Angels' lineage. These titles include: * Lord of Shadows: The title of the Chapter Master of the Angels Crepuscular. Commonly abbreviated to simply 'Lord.' * Master of the Hunt: The Angels Crepuscular have always taken a grim pride in their ability to ensure the inevitable demise of their foes. Despite their thoroughness, every now and then some enemy manages to escape his fate and it falls to the Master of the Hunt to make sure the enemy does not escape a second time. This position is traditionally held by the Captain of the 1st Company. * Master of Sacrifice: Master of Sacrifice holds the hallowed and sombre duty of seeing to the incarceration as well as the ritual execution and exsanguination of prisoners taken in battle and/or extracted as a tithe from the defeated enemy as part of a campaign's conclusion. Traditionally held by the Captain of the 2nd Company. * Master of Skyfall: The title of the Captain of the 8th Company. Derived from the Lord of Skyfall used by the Blood Angels. Equivalent of Lord Executioner. * Master of Blades: Equivalent of Master of the Forge. * Lord of Deliverance: An honorific title held by the High Chaplain of the Angels Crepuscular. Order of Battle The Angels Crepuscular's order of battle (as of 990.M41) is as follows: * Chapter Command: Lord UNKNOWN, Master of the Angels Crepuscular ** Land Raider Prometheus * Sanguinary Guard: Brother UNKNOWN, Herald of the Lord of Shadows ** 19 Sanguinary Guards * Sanguinary Priesthood: Brother UNKNOWN, Sanguinary High Priest ** 17 Sanguinary Priests * Reclusiam: High Chaplain UNKNOWN, Lord of Deliverance ** 12 Chaplains * Librarium: Chief Librarian UNKNOWN, Master of the Librarium ** 5 Epistolaries ** 12 Codiciers ** 8 Lexicani ** 3 Acolytes Neophytes ** 1 Furioso Librarian Dreadnought Epistolary * Fleet Command: Captain UNKNOWN, Master of the Fleet ** 2 Battle Barges ** 6 Strike Cruisers ** 17 Escorts ** 38 Thunderhawks ** 6 Thunderhawk Transporters * Chapter Staff: Brother UNKNOWN, Keeper of the Tower ** 1200 Serfs and Servitors * Armoury: Brother UNKNOWN, Master of Blades ** 26 Techmarines ** 101 Servitors ** 23 Predators ** 13 Baal Predators ** 5 Vindicators ** 9 Whirlwinds ** 15 Land Raiders ** 2 Storm Eagles ** 15 Stormravens ** 34 Stormtalons * 1st Company: Captain UNKNOWN, Master of the Hunt ** 10 Veteran Squads ** 6 Furioso Dreadnoughts * 2nd Company: Captain UNKNOWN, Master of Sacrifice ** 6 Tactical Squads ** 2 Assault Squads ** 2 Devastator Squads ** 3 Dreadnoughts * 3rd Company: Captain UNKNOWN, Master of the Fleet ** 6 Tactical Squads ** 2 Assault Squads ** 2 Devastator Squads ** 2 Dreadnoughts * 4th Company: Captain UNKNOWN, Master of the Watch ** 6 Tactical Squads ** 2 Assault Squads ** 2 Devastator Squads ** 3 Dreadnoughts * 5th Company: Captain UNKNOWN, Keeper of the Arsenal ** 6 Tactical Squads ** 2 Assault Squads ** 2 Devastator Squads ** 4 Dreadnoughts * 6th Company: Captain UNKNOWN, Master of the Marches ** 10 Tactical Squads ** 2 Dreadnoughts * 7th Company: Captain UNKNOWN, Master of Rites ** 10 Tactical Squads ** 2 Dreadnoughts * 8th Company: Captain UNKNOWN, Master of Skyfall ** 10 Assault Squads ** 1 Dreadnought * 9th Company: Captain UNKNOWN, Keeper of Relics ** 10 Devastator Squads ** 3 Dreadnoughts * 10th Company: Captain UNKNOWN, Master of Recruits ** 10 Scout Squads ** 47 Unassigned Neophytes * Death Company: Chaplain UNKNOWN, Keeper of the Fallen ** Death Company Marines CLASSIFIED ** 2 Furioso Dreadnoughts Chapter Combat Doctrine The signature element of the combat doctrine of the Angels Crepuscular is their preference to begin engagements at dusk or after nightfall. This way their innately acute senses of hearing and eyesight (enhanced to an even higher degree by their genetically modified Astartes physiology), coupled with the preternatural stealth mastered in the dangerous wilderness of Vesperium, give them a significant tactical edge over the enemy. As night-time combat is historically an unpredictable and often chaotic form of warfare, the superior discipline and fortitude of the Space Marines is vital to successful execution of this highly specialized tactic. Like their Primogenitors, the Angels Crepuscular are also quite talented in airborne assault. They routinely make use of Jump Pack-equipped Assault Squads deployed'' via'' high-altitude drops from their Thunderhawks and Storm Eagles, supported and covered by small and agile gunships such as the Stormraven and the Stormtalon. Their armoury also contains not inconsiderable numbers of Baal Predators and Land Raiders of various patterns. There is also another notable elements that characterizes the Angels Crepuscular's tactics: their extensive use of Lightning Claws. Razor-sharp and - most of all - silent, these lethal weapons are the favoured weapon of the Chapter's Assault Marines and are a far more common sight than the iconic combination of a Chainsword and a Bolt Pistol. Another peculiarity of the various Power Weapons found in the Chapter's arsenal is that, when activated, they emit a red glow instead of the usual light blue. What manner of technology is behind this feature is not known outside the Angels Crepuscular. Many outsiders have also noted that the Angels Crepuscular are one of the few Chapters to still possess and almost certainly the only one still to actively use Power Scythes. An ancient and virtually forgotten class of Power Weapons, the Power Scythe was used by some of the Space Marine Legions of old but none have been constructed for almost seven thousand years. There is a simple reasons for this: they lost favour with the Space Marine Chapters not only due to their unwieldiness but because of their strong association with the Death Guard Legion of Chaos Space Marines. For reasons that remain unknown, the Sanguinary Guard and the 1st Company Terminators of the Angels Crepuscular still make use of these deadly weapons. Needless to say, the Chapter's continued use of these intimidating and infamous weapons has been a source of controversy and suspicions. Chapter Beliefs Few if any other Primarchs left as strong and lasting a legacy - both genetic and spiritual - to his sons as Sanguinius did. Throughout the glorious days of the Great Crusade and the darkness of the Horus Heresy and beyond, the name of the Blood Angels has been synonymous with nobility and loyalty. Merciful, compassionate and soulful, of regal bearing and deep wisdom, the Blood Angels are indeed paragons of the majesty that every Space Marine is heir to. The light of Sanguinius burns bright in the soul of the Angels Crepuscular but it is held within and shining through the lantern that is the legacy of Vesperium. The cult of Sanguinius is not as pervasive and vital among the Angels Crepuscular as it is among their cousin Chapters. Instead, their greatest veneration is afforded to the Emperor. The Angels Crepuscular equate the Emperor to the 'Dark Father' - a demigod/god who in Vesperian mythology is the father, protector and ultimate ruler of mankind and the supreme arbiter of law and justice. Just as the Dark Father conquered and tamed Vesperius for his descendants to live in, the Angels Crepuscular maintain, so too shall they carry out the will of the Master of Mankind and rid the galaxy of anyone and anything that would challenge and defy Humanity's position as its rightful rulers. The Angels Crepuscular are also characterized by their devout veneration of death. In keeping with the Vesperian belief system, they perceive the Emperor as the divine judge of the dead and as the keeper of the souls of the righteous and the martyrs. Far from being as morbid one would expect, the Angels Crepuscular view death with solemn reverence and with the deep wisdom and spirituality that is common to all Blood Angels. As a result of this view, they see themselves as the 'Angels of Death' in the most fundamental sense of the term. It is worth noting that since the earliest days of the Chapter, the Angels Crepuscular have carried out the euthanization of those afflicted by the Black Rage among them by themselves. These executions are the task of the Chapter's High Chaplain, known as the Lord of Deliverance. This practice has proven a source of friction between the Angels Crepuscular and the Blood Angels. Chapter Culture As is so often the case with the Blood Angels and their Successors, the ever-present threat of the inevitable onset of the Red Thirst and the Black Rage colours everything about the Angels Crepuscular. With each passing century, the number and the rate at which more Battle-Brothers succumb to the Flaw has steadily increased. However, even when faced with the unmistakable signs of the inevitable, slow extinction of the Chapter, the Angels Crepuscular have refused to resign themselves to their fate but continue to conduct themselves with grim resolve and defiance, not even once contemplating the prospect of forsaking their duty nor giving into despair. While superficially a sombre and aloof lot, the Angels Crepuscular possess the same brand of passion and zeal as their Primogenitors, believing that hope is their most valuable asset - their greatest weapon. Even such bright-eyed optimism, however, does not long survive unspoiled in the face of grim realities and the Angels Crepuscular's way of coping with the Flaw is one of quite extreme - some would argue, disturbing - variety. Strongly influenced by the savage culture of the primitive people of their homeworld Vesperium, the Angels Crepuscular assign many spiritual properties to human blood, believing it to be a source of a primal, elementary 'life force' of all living things - the vehicle of life and vigour. As such, they practice the ceremonial and ritual consumption of blood as a way of mastering the Red Thirst and using it as their weapon. It has been observed that the prevalence of the Red Thirst is indeed significantly lower among the Angels Crepuscular than it is among their cousin Chapters and that the Chapter's'' Astartes''' control over their affliction is stronger than usual. While these practices have not had any reducing effect on the numbers of the Chapter's Marines afflicted by the Black Rage, some of those afflicted, it would seem, retain their sanity and composure for longer than would be commonly expected. These practices are the heart of the dark rumours and legends that are associated with the Chapter. Not only have they been accused of perpetrating acts of bloody carnage on the battlefield but they have also been known to carry away excessive numbers of prisoners with them upon the successful completion of their campaigns. It has long been rumoured that these prisoners are the source of the large quantities of blood that the Angels Crepuscular drink during their ceremonies and pre-battle rituals but these allegations remain unconfirmed. The Angels Crepuscular also exhibit the same traits of perfectionism, erudition and refined sense of aesthetics as their Primogenitors. Their Chapter culture is very monastic, with the Battle-Brothers devoting much of their spare time to quiet reflection and meditation within their cloistered rooms. They are also known to be very reclusive, showing very little interest in interaction with their Imperial allies beyond what is necessary for the completion of the mission at hand. When working alongside units of the Imperial Guard, they have a tendency to show up uninvited and to circumvent and overturn standard chain-of-command and protocol, taking - if necessary - control of the operation in a rather blunt manner. Likewise, they have a reputation for being secretive to the point of crassness or even coming across as paranoid. Chapter Gene-seed Like all those Chapters that share the genetic coding of the Ninth Primarch, the Angels Crepuscular are also touched by the Blood Angel's Flaw and as such they suffer from both the Red Thirst and the Black Rage. They are also notably long-lived, with some members of the Chapter known to have reached an age of a thousand years or so. Furthermore, the Angels Crepuscular are characterized by their pale alabaster skin common to all Astartes of the Blood Angels lineage but unlike their Primogenitors, the Angels Crepuscular do not possess the golden hair and pale blue eyes of Sanguinius. Instead, they have jet-black hair and red eyes, varying in hue from bright ruby red to vibrant maroon - a vestige of the people of their homeworld Vesperium. Like all Vesperians, the Angels Crepuscular possess a natural infrared heat vision and a hearing that is phenomenally acute even by the Space Marines' standards. Notable Angels Crepuscular Coming soon... Chapter Relics Coming soon... Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Angels Crepuscular use a two-tone colour scheme. The backpack, helmet, shoulder pad insets, gauntlets, knee pads, greaves and boots are carmine red in colour, whereas the torso, shoulder pad rims, upper arms, elbows, forearms and upper thighs are white. The carmine of the gauntlets and legs blends seamlessly into the white along the length of the forearms and thighs, respectively. The backpack exhaust vents and the chest Aquila are black. The Sanguinary Priests of the Angels Crepuscular wear white helmets with a carmine stripe. Their Chaplains wear the traditional black of their office except for the shoulder pads. The Librarians of the Chapter paint the right arm and shoulder, helmet and backpack with the blue colour of their office. It is not currently known how the Techmarines of the Angels Crepuscular paint their armour. The Death Company of the Angels Crepuscular wear black armour with white shoulder pad insets and backpack, marked with carmine saltires and blood drop symbols carved of red gemstone. The Sanguinary Guard of the Angels Crepuscular wears white armour, with the backpack and gold-trimmed shoulder pads painted in carmine. The wings on their Jump Packs are black. The Angels Crepuscular have also been known to frequently wear black hooded robes over their Power Armour. Squad & Company Markings The Angels Crepuscular make use of the distinctive system of Squad and Company markings peculiar to the Blood Angels and their Successors. The helmet colour denotes the Marine's squad type, with Tactical Marines wearing a carmine helmet, the Assault Marines yellow, the Devastator Marines blue and the 1st Company Veterans metallic gold. Sergeants paint the skull of their armour's Imperialis in silver instead of black. Chapter Badge The Chapter badge of the Angels Crepuscular is a tilted scythe with a single blood drop falling from its blade. When painted on armour and vehicles, it is painted all in white. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own Category:Space Marines Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:A Dabbler Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:4th Founding